LOONA Fansite List
Fansites '(also called 'Fansite masters') are fans who take pictures and film their idols during events and concerts. They are commonly called "masternims" by the other fans. Nowadays kpop fansites post their pictures and videos on twitter and sometimes YouTube but they used to maintain their own websites (thus fansite) where they upload their works. Lists LOONA OT12 HeeJin HyunJin HaSeul YeoJin ViVi Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry Yves Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye Most followed fansites (non OT12) - over 3k followers, as of 2019/08/28 # locomotion - - 28,5k followers # LIPTIGHT - - 17,1k followers # Lovely Sign - & - 16,4k followers # MILKYVI - - 16,1k followers # ᴘᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍ - - 16k followers # First Apple - & - 15,8k followers # kiss my lips. - - 15,6k followers # blue moon - - 14k followers # 김지니닷컴 (KIMJINI.COM) - - 13k followers # trust issues. - - 12k followers # SOMETHING HIGHLIGHT - - 11,7k followers # BLUE LIGHT - - 10,9k followers # EyeLight - - 10,7k followers # Melting moon - - 10,5k followers # [https://twitter.com/001019_ ''Time in October (시월의 시간)]'' - -10,422k followers - (LOCKED) '' # Blood Plum - - 10,1k followers # Bakery in Wonderland - - 9,38k followers # offbeat - - 9,270k followers # Choerry Jubiles - 9,162k followers # lomography - 8,830k followers # Purple Cherry - 8,724k followers # PH 6.13 - 8,63k followers # white swan. - 8,395k followers # sɪɴɢ ᴀ sᴏᴜʟ - 8,223k followers # Moonrise Kingdom - 8,195k followers # Luminance - 8,140k followers # [https://twitter.com/huffnpuff_hj Huff N Puff]'' & - 8,097k followers (REST since 5 May 2019) '' # Aquarius & - 7,729k followers # on the grin. - 7,603k followers # MSTK - 7,52k followers # Chuupa Chuups! - 7,068k followers # [https://twitter.com/991020kr choose me]'' - - 6,812k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018)'' # Think of Blue - 6,595k followers # 니빵내빵- - 6,5k followers # LAMB - 6,461k followers # coralize - 6,341k followers # [https://twitter.com/green_tea011 Greentea.]'' - 6,035k followers (LOCKED) '' # Pink Skies - 5,870k followers # [https://twitter.com/chuunberry Chuu&Berry]'' - - 5,839k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018)'' # DUSTGLASS - 5,723k followers # LUMINOUS ALLURE - 5,63k followers # kimnunmool- - 5,434k followers # BELLA VOCE - 5,080k followers # Nest of haseul. - 5,062k followers # [https://twitter.com/JinsoulOfLoona 별을 닮은 아이]'' - - 5,035k followers (CLOSED since 2 Jan. 2019) '' # LOVEIT - 4,987k followers # [https://twitter.com/Chuu_attack ᴄʜᴜᴜ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ]''- - 4,981k followers (REST since 6 Sept. 2018)'' # [https://twitter.com/ChouChuu_ ChouChuu]'' - - 4,908k followers (CLOSED since 3 Jan. 2018) '' # [https://twitter.com/S2_Chuu_ming ChuuMing]'' - - 4,839k followers (INACTIVE since 20 Oct. 2018) '' # 6시 내고원 (My Gowon) - 4,797k followers # switchback - 4,742k followers # L'ESTATE & - 4,734k followers # [https://twitter.com/classicgreen_ Classic Green]'' - 4,703k followers '(INACTIVE?)'' '''' # [https://twitter.com/DearLilac_0604 Dear Lilac.]'' ''- 4,087k followers (INACTIVE ?)'' '' # Wait4Kiss - - 3,969k followers (REST since 28 August 2019) # ALL. - - 3,94k followers - ~NEW # Garden of olivia - - 3,910k followers # Strychnine - - 3,905k followers # pervade - 3,89k followers - ~NEW # CAPTIVATED. - 3,793k followers # [https://twitter.com/jinsoulkr I GET CRAZY]'' - - 3,702k followers (CLOSED since 9 June 2018) '' # Yves.Seul.Lip - & & - 3,6k followers # Focus On - - 3,395k followers # Heejin Bar - - 3,335k followers # Dear My Autumn - - 3,206k followers # DYVE INTO YOU - - 3,200k followers # [https://twitter.com/cherrymoon0604 Cherry Moon]'' - - ''3,121k followers '' ''(INACTIVE since 9 June 2018) # [https://twitter.com/yeojin_1111 11:11]'' - - 3,176k followers (INACTIVE since February 2019) '' Loona Day and their other fansites aren't taken into account. Trivia * Some fansites are friends and organise photography exhibitions and collective projects together. ** Log (LOONA 1st anniversary exhibiton) *** LIPTIGHT *** kiss my lips. *** PH 6.13 *** lomography *** offbeat Links * https://twitter.com/INTL_LOONA/lists/ Category:Orbit Category:LOONA